


Waiting

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Backstory, Community: no_true_pair, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

He heard the footsteps behind him but couldn't seem to bring himself to stand. Which was incredibly stupid, really, because it could have been one of the maids come to try and "cure" him-- their new favourite game. Or Pere with his well-meaning but really sometimes _annoying_ concern, or even the Duke, and wouldn't _that_ just be the perfect thing to happen while he was sitting outside Luke's room with a knife in his hand--

Only none of them had that particular tread, did they, quiet and deliberate and stopping one measured step behind and to the left. None of them even knew the name that was spoken quietly in a familiar voice. "Gailardia."

"Don't call me that," Guy muttered automatically. He took a deep breath, let it out, turned his head. "I didn't know you were going to be here today."

"It wasn't planned." Sweeping his uniform out of the way, Van came around the bench and-- and _knelt_ in front of him, making Guy look around automatically for anyone who could have seen, though he knew Van wouldn't have done it if there were. Certainly wouldn't have reached out and touched the knife still clutched loosely against Guy's thigh. "Did something happen?"

Guy shook his head wearily. "No. Almost-- I thought, maybe--" _I saw the Duke looking at the sword today_, he didn't say. _And for just that moment, just then, it was enough. Only then I came here, and it just-- stopped._

"It's been almost five years," is what came out in the face of Van's continued silence, "and I just keep telling myself I'm waiting for the right time, waiting for-- but how long is it going to be before the right time comes? How long can--"

_Can I keep making myself believe that it's coming at all?_

"Gailardia--"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, then grimaced. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't-- I don't know what I _want_\--"

Long, calloused fingers touched his face, cupped his cheeks, made him lift his eyes and meet Van's calm, determined gaze. "It's only natural to feel doubt-- anyone would. I'm proud of how you've held on to yourself so far." He smiled, and Guy was embarrassed to feel his cheeks warming. "We are close," Van went on, "so very close, just remember your purpose. Remember why you are here. And-- remember yourself, son of Gardios."

It was hard to meet the intensity of Van's stare, bright and sharp and sure, but he did. He took a deep breath, let it out. Closed his eyes, opened them again, and nodded.


End file.
